Neo Pluto (Crystium)
Neo Pluto is a rogue Bakugan and one of the White Ones who attempted to usurp power in Gundalia. In order to do so, he tried to absorb the element but made a mistake and trapped himself within the element, while Code Eve was expelled to Neathia. At the same time, Pluto shot psionic waves to brainwash the Gundalian Bakugan, which altered the dimensional balance and caused chaos among the Gundalians. Neo Pluto was a powerful Bakugan who could utilize abilities created by the Element itself. He became much larger and grew purple veins around his body. When Pluto fully absorbed the Silent Core, he became the strongest Bakugan at that era of BattleTech. APPEARENCE He is a skeletal, split-nosed, wyvern kind of Bakugan who was an outcast due to the fact that he and his race, the White Ones, did not belong to any of the main six attributes of Bakugan; they were known as The White Ones. His pop-up effects are similar to Darkus Bakugan. He leads his breathen in his quest to take the element, and gain the power to force the entire universe down at their feet. After his evolution, His wings split from his hands and grew to resemble a cape and he had a spherical gem embedded in the middle of his chestplate in which the power of the Element is located. He has two large horns on his head and red eyes. His wings are extremely powerful, as shown when it is revealed that he can also stand on his wings. QUOTES "We were not appreciated, nor acknowledged for far too long. It is high time for all of you to show some repect to us." "We will not bow down. Why, It is YOU who should be kneeling at our feet!" "If you play carelessly with fire... you will get yourself burned." "I'll have you know that your future will just be made of pain, suffering, loss, and an eventual demise if you continue to obstruct us." "Us? Join you? I have not the faintest idea what we shall benefit from such an alliance. Never in a thousand years will we ever try such negotiations ever again. We will not EVER!" "Triumph? It is my destiny. As yours is defeat." Pluto and his brethen were born during the Great Revolution/Turmoil and became imprisoned in the empty space between dimensions. Pluto did not only care about himself, but also for all of his kin and was angry for being born attribute-less. After he gained access to the Internet on Earth, which explained to him about the Dimensional Transporter, At last, Pluto was able to expel the leader of his clan in that era and proceeded to come back to Earth and used a Dimensional Transporter Card he obtained through internet bidding to go to Gundalia's exhibit where Code Eve with the Element were being showcased. While his breathen and the onlookers fought, Pluto strode amist the chaos and had a brief duel with the security guard and obtained the Element. Code Eve, however, fled from his grasp and flew to Neathia, where she alerted BattleTech in order to combat Pluto and his kinsmen. After obtaining the Element, Pluto evolved into Neo Pluto. After his evolution, His wings split from his hands and grew to resemble a cape and he had a spherical gem embedded in the middle of his chestplate in which the power of the Element is located. He has two large horns on his head and red eyes. His wings are extremely powerful, as shown when it is revealed that he can also stand on his wings. ABILITIES Sykuria Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. Pyrus Riot Bottom Zero: Subtract 600 Gs from all opponents. Effect doubles if the target is Pyrus. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. Haos Riot Bottom Zero: Subtract 600 Gs from all opponents. Effect doubles if the target is Haos. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. Subterra Riot Bottom Zero: Subtract 600 Gs from all opponents. Effect doubles if the target is Subterra. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. Aquos Riot Bottom Zero: Subtract 600 Gs from all opponents. Effect doubles if the target is Aquos. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. Ventus Riot Bottom Zero: Subtract 600 Gs from all opponents. Effect doubles if the target is Ventus. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. Darkus Riot Bottom Zero: Subtract 600 Gs from all opponents. Effect doubles if the target is Darkus. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. White Riot Bottom Zero: Subtract 600 Gs from all opponents. Effect doubles if the target is White. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. Devoid Down: The opponent's ability effects will not affect any of Pluto's team. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. Dextra Devastation: Adds 600 Gs to Pluto and every Bakugan/Support piece including new ones thrown out every turn. Connot be countered or tampered in any way. Sykuria Skeleton: Reverses the opponent's ability effects and adds 700 Gs to Pluto. Connot be countered or tampered in any way. Sykuria Shuriken: Adds 1200 Gs to Pluto and forces the opponent to stop using abilities for this round. Can only be countered / tampered by a variation of a Dragonoid/Dharaknoid/Razenoid. If the opponent is not any of them, this ability cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. Also, Any G-Power lost in the battle is transferred to Pluto. Blast Breath: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent. This ability cannot be countered or tampered in any way. Sykuria Reflecter: Reflects the opponent's ability. This ability cannot be countered or tampered in any way. Power Riser: Adds 600 Gs to every Bakugan on your team. This ability cannot be countered or tampered in any way. Alloy Destruction: Subtracts 700 Gs from the opponent. This ability cannot be countered or tampered in any way. Force Breath: Transfers 1200 Gs from the opponent to Neo Pluto. This ability cannot be countered or tampered in any way. Sykuria Scepter: Adds 1800 Gs to Pluto every turn. This ability cannot be countered or tampered in any way. Elemental Burst: Transfers 1800 Gs to Pluto every turn. This ability cannot be countered or tampered in any way. This ability cannot be countered or tampered in any way. Elemental Boost: All Ally Bakugan/Support pieces have the effects of their next move decupled while Neo Pluto cannot move next turn as a side effect. This ability cannot be countered or tampered in any way. Category:Clear Bakugan Category:Male Bakugan Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonists